Brake lines comprising a variety of materials have been used for many years in automobile vehicles to transport brake fluid in an automotive brake system. Typically, the brake line is formed of a durable tubing material which is suitable for carrying the brake fluid under operating conditions of the automobile, including extreme testing conditions, e.g., high pressure and a diverse temperature environment. As is known in the art, the braking system includes a master cylinder connected to a number of brake lines which connect individual braking assemblies at each wheel to the master cylinder. Disposed within the master cylinder is brake fluid which is forced through the brake lines into the individual braking assemblies at the car wheels under action of a piston in the master cylinder. This piston actuates the braking assemblies to provide a stopping force. If the motor vehicle contains an antilock brake system, the brake fluid flows from the master cylinder to an electronic brake control module which regulates pulses to the braking assemblies at each wheel depending upon information from the antilock brake system. One of the brake lines of the braking system conventionally runs between the braking assemblies of the rear wheels of an automobile, truck, or the like along the rear axle. Typically, an axle clip assembly is used to secure the brake line to the rear axle to limit undesired movement of the brake line along the rear axle and to route the brake line according to a desired path. The axle clip assembly generally includes a steel clip member welded directly onto the axle along with a bracket subassembly for securing the brake line to the axle. In addition, an armor wrap is preferably applied in the axle clip assembly for protecting the brake line in the area where the brake line contacts the welded axle clip assembly and is routed along the axle itself. To properly align and secure the brake line to the axle, a plurality of these axle clip assemblies are spaced along the axle by welding the same at predetermined locations.
Because the conventional clip assemblies are directly welded onto the axle assembly, the process involves a series of steps at both the axle manufacturer and assembly operations, including the welding process. The number of steps involved in the manufacturing and assembly processes increases the overall complexity of securing the brake line along the axle assembly. Because the welded clip assemblies are spaced apart at a predetermined distance along the axle, the location of the clips is set and is not easily adaptable to change, where necessary or desired.